Ylisse Academy
by Mystotakun
Summary: In an alternative universe where the war the Mad King started had failed to, well...start. Ylisse have designed their own academy, housing students from all over the world. Mostly staring the kid characters from Fire Emblem: Awakening, the story mainly follows Brady, Owain and Inigo and all the antics they get up to.


Summer break had gone by too fast; one minute everyone was enjoying their holidays, pleased that they had two months off nothing to do, the next minute everyone had to get ready to go back to school. This was no ordinary school however. Over the summer a new school had been build in the centre of Ylisse, not only was it a school but it also allowed it's students to rent out accommodation around the city. People from all over came to study at Ylisse Academy; people from Valm, people from Ferox, even people from Plegia came to study in the wonderful new school.

But enough about that! Our story starts outside the academy on the very first day. As many students were making their way outside the building, two friends were standing outside.

"Ah crap! Look at the size of this here place!" A teenage boy said as he looked up at the academy. "How the bloody 'ell are we gonna find our ways around 'ere?"

"FOOLISH!" The other teenage boy shouted.

"AH! Wh-what the pissing 'ell are ya doin'?! Shoutin' like that!"

The teenage boy put his hand in front of his face. "Because you are a fool dear Brady! You look at this building and all you see is a school! But I look at this building and see a secret base of the enemy! People from all over the world are gathering here, it must be some sort of ritual planned that will feed our very souls to an evil dark dragon, one that hasn't risen for over 1,000 years!"

Brady stared at his friend. "...ya really make up the stupidest crap, don'tcha Owain?"

Owain laughed. "This is not 'stupid crap' my friend! This is the truth, I read it in the Book of Justice!"

"You mean your diary?"

"WH-WHAT?!" Owain jumped back. "How did you-I mean...of course not! Owain Dark, Avenging Avenger of Justice does not keep such simple things such as a diary to write down his stor-battles! Every battle I have ever been in is safely kept inside my own head, the experiences I have experienced will forever remain in my head!"

"Well it's not like there's anything else in there." Brady sighed. "I heard your mum talkin' ta Ma the other day, she was sayin' about your 'Book of Justice' and that it was a pile of crap."

"M-Mother would never say such a thing about the legendary book!" Owain folded his arms. "Speaking of your mother, wasn't she teaching you how to speak like an upper-class man all summer. You're still speaking like a thug."

"I tried man! I really tried! It's a lot harder than it seems to talk like Ma! Tha words were comin' out of me mouth, but it didn't feel right..." Brady stood up straight and looked at the school. "I gaze upon the Ylisse Academy, observing all it's architecture. The crisp pure white colour and beauty reflects the lovely Emmeryn herself. I just hope that engaging in delightful social interactions will provide me with even more knowledge than I had ever thought I would acquire. Therefore..." Brady gasped, leaning forward as he held his chest.

"What was that?!" Owain asked. "Have you been shot by a hidden sniper?"

"No you damned idiot! I finds it difficult to breathe when Ma makes me talk like that!" Brady slowly straightened up. "It's a pain in the ass I tells ya. Ma treats Pa the same way too, gettin' him to speak what she calls properly."

"She treats Uncle Chrom like that?"

"Yeah, Ma says that he should speak like a proper prince, to gain the support from his future people." Brady sighed. "Just ya wait, Ma's gonna make your mum start talkin' like that as well. I swear, Ma won't stop until everyone she's related to speaks like her!"

Owain jumped back. "E-even me?!"

"You are related to us." Brady smirked as he looked at Owain. "No more Owain Dark after Ma is through with you."

"Owain Dark will always live." Owain flexed his muscles. "I stopped the threat of Doom Castle all by myself! Taking down the emperor, I helped save this country. Aunt Emmeryn even said so, she was the one that decided that I would go to this school after all, she said I definitely needed to go to school." Owain put his hand in front of his face. "Obviously because I could teach everyone here about Owain Dark, Justifier of Justice!"

Brady sighed. "I'm thinkin' that's not what she meant." Brady shook his head and looked back at the school. "Now come on, we don'ts want to be late on our first day."

The two cousins walked into the school, heading to the main hall for the assembly. As they walked in and sat down, the Exalt herself, Emmeryn, walked onto the stage in the front of the hall. As she walked up, everyone in the hall quietened down.

"Hello there everyone. My name is Emmeryn the Exalt of Ylisse." Emmeryn smiled as she looked out at the students. "I want to personally welcome you all to Ylisse Academy and also to thank you for joining. This academy represents the peace between all our countries, with students from all over coming here."

The assembly went on for another hour, with many of the teachers standing up on stage to read out a list of people that would be in their class. Thankfully for the cousins, Brady and Owain were in the same class. They walked to the side of the hall, waiting for their teacher to call everyone's name.

"Well helllllo." A teenage boy standing next to Brady said in a flirtatious voice.

Brady looked at the boy. "Ya, uhhh...ya talkin' ta me?"

The boy looked at Brady. "N-no sorry, I was...talking to our form teacher up there." He turned back to look at the teacher up on stage. "She's quite the fine specimen, isn't she?"

Owain looked at the teacher. "The clothes she's wearing...aren't they clothes from Plegia?"

"It does not matter where a beauty is from, beauty is in the eye of the beholder after all." The boy said, looking back at the cousins. "My name's Inigo by the way."

"The name's Brady." Brady shook Inigo's hand. "Pleasure meetin' ya."

Owain put his hand in front of his face. "And I'm Owain Dark, Avenger of Righteous Justice!"

Inigo looked at Owain confused, nervously smiling. "Well that surely is a name, isn't it. I imagine you get many beauties when you tell them your name."

"That better 'ave been sarcastic." Brady said.

"Oh believe me, it was."

"You're both just jealous that you're not the Chosen One." Owain folded his arms.

Inigo smiled as he turned back to look at the teacher who was walking off the stage.

"Right all you lot, follow me." The teacher said. "If you don't...well I may just curse you." She said as she smiled.

"C-Curse us?!" Brady shockingly said. "We best get followin' her then."

"No complaints about that here." Inigo smiled.

Owain posed again. "She may try to curse me, but with the legendary blood running through my veins, I can beat back anyth-"

Brady grabbed Owain and started pulling him to follow their teacher.

The class followed their teacher to the classroom, all sitting down in any seat. The teacher stood in front of the class and let out a melancholic sigh before telling everyone to just call her Tharja and explaining that she was the Curses and Hexes teacher. As Tharja was - unenthusiastically - explaining how everything worked at the academy, Brady was trying to pay attention to her but kept getting distracted by Inigo's comments about how beautiful all the girls in the class were and Owain's constant comments about how he was there to teach not to learn.

After an hour, Tharja sat down in her seat and pointed at the door.

"There I've told you everything you need to know." Tharja said as she sighed. "Now get out of here, you've got 30 minutes before you have to come back here."

The class all walked out the classroom, everyone going around to explore some of the academy, no doubt in search for the cafeteria or toilets. The three boys decided to head outside and get some fresh air, having been stuck indoors for well over two hours.

"Fresh air at last!" Inigo said as he walked outside, stretching his arms above his head.

"You're saying that like we we've just come out of prison." Owain replied.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand Owain." Inigo smiled. "The prettiest of women are found outside, not stuck up indoors."

"They're the same people regardless! Why does the outdoors make a woman prettier?"

"A'ight you two." Brady cut in. "Let's keep the woman talkin' down some, yeah?"

Inigo shrugged. "Very well my new friends. Then I will bid you farewell for half an hour."

Brady raised an eyebrow. "You're leavin' cos you can't speak about girls?"

Inigo smiled as he looked over his shoulder. "No, it's because I saw a girl sitting by the tree over there." Inigo looked back. "I thought it was only polite that I say hello."

"I've known you for just over an hour and even _I _already know you're not just going over there to say hello." Owain replied.

"Adieu gentlemen." Inigo said as he walked off to wards the girl by the tree.

As they watched Inigo walk off, Brady and Owain sat down on the steps leading into the academy.

"He seems a'ight, doesn't he?" Brady asked.

Owain folded his arms. "He seems odd."

Brady looked at Owain, mouth gaping open. "_HIM _WEIRD?! 'ave ya met yourself?!"

"Of course I have! How else would I know that I was Owain Dark, The Chosen One?"

Before Brady had time to respond, a girl walked up to the two of them. "Hi there." She smiled.

Owain looked up at her. "I suppose you recongised the legendary name, Owain Dark, and came over to talk to me?"

"No." The girl bluntly responded. "I came over to apologise for my brother."

"You're brother?" Brady asked.

"Inigo." The girl pointed towards the tree where he was. "He goes on about girls a lot, as I'm sure you'll know by now."

Brady sighed. "Do we ever."

"It's only because he's really shy in general. He struggles to talk to guys you see, he never has any ideas how to talk to them." The girl sighed. "It's because of what my Mum said to him once, that in order to boost his confidence he should learn to speak to girls. Somehow he took that advice as flirt with every girl you see."

"And what do you want Owain Dark, legendary warrior of justice, peace and-"

"I want you to get him to talk about himself, not just about girls." The girl said, interrupting Owain.

"M-Me? Help someone?" Brady said surprised, before looking down. "I...I'll try ta get 'im to talk about 'imself, I'm not exactly brimmin' with confidence either."

"He's a nice guy, just a little...girl crazy." The girl smiled, looking back at Inigo who she noticed was walking back. "I best leave you guys alone, it was nice to meet you." The girl started to walk inside the academy.

"Wait, what's ya name?"

"Morgan."

As Morgan smiled and walked away, Inigo came back and stood in front of the two.

"W-What did my sister say to you guys?" Inigo asked.

"She wanted us to talk to you because you've got no confidence and are constantly flirting." Owain responded before standing up and posing. "Fear not mortal! Brady and I have Exalted blood running through our veins! We can make the impossible possible through sheer willpower!"

Inigo looked at Owain nervously. "Sh-She asked you to talk to me?" He sighed. "Typical. Even my mother and father were worried about me coming here."

"Don'tcha worry Inigo." Brady said. "We were talkin' ta you anyway, so nothin' 'as changed."

Iniigo smiled. "Well alright then. Just trying not to be around me when I'm talking to beauties. No offense but you guys would cramp my style."

"...Why are we talking to him again?" As Owain asked the academy bell went off, to which Owain pointed fiercely at the building. "AH HA! I KNEW IT! That is the sound of the Fell Dragon, Grima! It means it is about to awaken!"

"Fell Dragon? Grima? What are you talkin' about?" Brady asked, standing up.

"How do you come up with all this?" Inigo sighed.

"Because I have a good imagin-" Owain stopped himself. "B-Because it is true!"

"It's not the call of a dragon...as cool as that admittedly would be. It's the bell telling us to go back to our class."

"Look let's head back before Owain starts tellin' us the story of this supposed dragon." Brady sighed as he walked into the academy, followed by Inigo.

Owain walked after them, with his hand covering his face as usual. "But it's a really good story. It involves action, drama, romance, the blade of legend and song Mystletainn, and, above all, the heroic Owain Dark!"


End file.
